Ichigo Born Anew
by FlameGodSlayer26
Summary: What if Ichigo recovered his powers on his own without the Fullbringers? What if he's more hollow than soul reaper? Will he be able to come to terms with his new powers? Read and find out (; Rating for violence. Might upgrade to M for lemons in later chapters but who knows (;
1. Recovery

_**AN: Follows same story up until Yuzu is attacked by the hollow when Gingo saves her.**_

**Chapter 1: Recovery**

Ichigo stood there motionless as he watched his little sister be lifted into the air by an unseen foe.

"Damn it if I had my powers I could help her!" He yelled in his mind. "Yuzu where is it?" He shouted to his sister trying desperately to help. Little did he know that two people were watching the events from hiding. One was Kugo Gingo, and the other was Kisuke Urahara.

To himself Kisuke was waiting for Kugo to make a move knowing of the others plot and Gingo was waiting for the perfect time to swoop in and save the girl to make Ichigo seek him out. What happened next neither of them could have predicted.

"I'm pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC!" Ichigo yelled before being consumed by a massive amount of spiritual pressure.

"What was that king?" sounded an eerie voice behind Ichigo that he knew all too well. As he turned around he saw he was in an underwater Karakura Town only everything looked so gloomy and that he was wearing a shihakusho. When his eyes rested on the figure that the voice had come from Ichigo got his very rare smile that made him look insane.

"Since you're here does that mean old man Zangetsu and my Soul Reaper powers are back?" Ichigo asked his inner hollow.

"Yes and no. You see, you're soul reaper powers are only the strength of a low ranking un-seated officer however, my powers and Zangetsu's powers never left. They were just sealed and hidden deep within your soul." His hollow answered with his sadistic grin flashing as he removed his mask. Just then Zangetsu steps out from behind him.

"Nice to see you again Ichigo," the old man said.

"What will happen to me?" Ichigo asked walking towards the two.

"We're not sure, but let's find out!" His hollow said as he charged Ichigo and began fusing them together. Zangetsu watched as Ichigo's hair turned white as his hollows had been, his shihakusho was now white with a black robe underneath also like his hollow but his skin tone remained the same. As he looked up Zangetsu saw that Ichigo's usual scowl had turned into his smile he got when he was over-confident and that his irises were a pale yellow like his hollow's but his sclera remained white.

"How do you feel Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked to see which personality had become dominant.

"Like my old self except stronger," Ichigo said in his usual serious tone but with that smile that made him look like he was gonna kill you.

"Then take my hilt and go save your sister Ichigo!" Zangetsu said holding out his hand. Ichigo raised his arm out towards him and Zangetsu then started fading into the massive cleaver that was Ichigo's shikai. It was still his black blade with the silver edge but the bandages that made up the sheath were now black. The band that went over his shoulder to hold it on his back was still red.

Back in the real world Kisuke and Gingo watched as Ichigo's human body fell limp to the ground and saw the new Ichigo in his soul form standing with Zangetsu.

"You picked the wrong guys little sister pal," Ichigo laughed at the hollow he could now see. Without so much as a hint he drew his sword and charged the beast and in one clean slash severed its mask in two making it disintegrate.

"Ichigo is that you?" Yuzu asked from behind Ichigo.

"Yeah Yuzu it's me," Ichigo answered as he turned around to face her. Just then Ichigo feels a familiar spiritual pressure and shouts, "Kisuke come on out!"

Out from behind a wall Kisuke walked out wide eyed with his face behind his fan to hide his shock. Gingo stood motionless where he stood telling himself to run and fast. "My, my Ichigo, it seems to me that you've gone and reclaimed your soul reaper powers," Kisuke laughed.

"Check again Mr. Urahara," Ichigo smiled at his former teacher. Upon Ichigo's words Kisuke again used his ability to sense spiritual pressure to read Ichigo's pressure. He went wide eyed and lowered his fan.

"Y-y-your more hollow than soul reaper now," the blond man gasped.

"That's right," Ichigo confirmed. "We'll wait for everyone to get here then I'll explain."

"Let's go to my shop quickly," Kisuke said as Ichigo slipped back into his body which also changed to his new appearance.

"Yuzu go home, I'll be home in a while," Ichigo smiled to his sister. Without a single word she ran home.

_Later that night_

As Ichigo and Kisuke sat at the little table in the back room of his shop they waited for most of the captains and few lieutenants to sit down. The party consisted of Head Captain Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki along with Lieutenants Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abari, Yachiru Ayasegawa and Nanao Ise.

"Now before you get any wild ideas to attack me watch," Ichigo said as Urahara pushed his soul out with his cane. Gasps could be heard all around the room. "As you can see I've regained my powers to an extent."

"Why is your reiatsu more akin to that of a hollow Ichigo?" Rukia questioned first.

"I'll tell you," Ichigo said. He tells them about how he felt pathetic when he couldn't help his sister when she was attacked and how he woke up in his inner world and the events that happened. As he came to the conclusion he eyed up everyone in the room.

"I thought that the use of the Final Getsuga Tenshou would sacrifice your spiritual pressure completely?" the head captain spoke.

"You've obviously forgotten young Ichigo's will to protect Yamamoto," Kyoraku laughed at his sensei.

"And my hollow's will to survive, thanks to his last minute decision he took a mere fraction of his, Zangetsu's, and my own power and sealed them deep inside my soul and thanks to my growth rate were able to come back to nearly my full power." Ichigo added.

"By nearly full power, do you mean you're at the level you fought Aizen at?" Ukitake asked.

"Not quite there but close," Ichigo answered letting his grin grow.

"That leaves only one more question Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you with us or against us?" The head captain asked gripping his cane that held his Zanpakuto.

"Yes I will continue to be a substitute soul reaper until my human body dies then I shall become a full fledged soul reaper," Ichigo answers his grin glowing on his face. Satisfied with his answer, most of the soul reapers return to the soul society leaving Renji and Rukia behind.

Renji walks up to Ichigo with a smug look on his face and laughs, "I think it's time for a rematch." Ichigo just smiles at him, then looks to Urahara to confirm the use of the underground training grounds. Urahara nods his approval wanting to see Ichigo's new powers in action as well.


	2. Bankai!

_AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I will try and update this story every 1-4 days if homework doesn't take all my time. And Kyuu, your review made me think and I think you shall be pleased with the outcome (; Now on with the story!_

**Chapter 2: Bankai!**

Ichigo, Renji, Kisuke and Rukia headed downstairs to the not so secret underground training room.

"Now Ichigo, Renji, please try not to cause too much damage in here," Kisuke told the two reapers who usually destroyed their battlefields.

"Got it," Ichigo and Renji replied simultaneously. With that Renji drew his sword and activated his shikai. Ichigo stood across from him arms crossed and his sword still sheathed on his back.

"Aren't you going to draw your zanpakuto?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Let's see if I need it," Ichigo smiled, much like how his hollow did, at Renji.

"Well if you won't draw your zanpakuto you're gonna die!" Renji shouted as he charged Ichigo. Renji's Zabimaru hit causing a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared Renji was speechless. Where Ichigo had been standing there was nothing, he had hit the ground.

"Where are you aiming Renji? I'm over here," Ichigo said toying with Renji. Renji turned around to see Ichigo standing in the same manner with his arms crossed about 30 feet to the right of him.

"I see you still have your speed," Renji said. Renji again tried charging Ichigo but to the same result as before. "Looks like I don't have to hold back either," Renji announces as he flash steps to where Ichigo was with speed so fast you couldn't follow him. "I have to warn you Ichigo, I've been training on defeating my zanpakuto in its bankai form since the winter war so I'm a lot stronger."

"Then I guess we don't have to play around anymore do we?" Ichigo said his grin growing.

"Bankai!" Renji yelled being consumed by a dust cloud. "Hihio Zabimaru," he said as the massive snake skeleton was revealed.

"I don't know what will happen to me if I use this but here goes. Bankai!" Ichigo yells out also being consumed by a dust cloud. Suddenly the dust cloud dispersed around where Ichigo had been. What stood there now was his bankai. He wore his normal bankai robes only the colours of his hollow, he held Tensa Zangetsu only completely white, but the most shocking part of all was the mask he wore on his face (The mask he had when he transformed into a Vasto Lordes). It was all white except for the four black lines that ran vertical down the mask. Two horns protruded from the forehead and were curved inwards ending in points.

"I-i-ichigo, is that really you?" Rukia gasped at the sight.

"It seems it is," Ichigo said in a voice that sounded hollow.

"Interesting Mr. Ichigo," Kisuke began calculating and formulating what this all meant.

"Let's see if you still have the skills you used to," Renji yelled trying to get Ichigo's attention. He then sent the giant skeletal snake flying at Ichigo. The latter didn't even move, he just raised his sword to block the attack. The snake came to a dead stop. Everybody but Ichigo gasped. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared only to reappear right in front of Renji. Instead of attacking the red head with his zanpakuto he punched him in the stomach. Renji then crumpled to the ground out of breath.

"Is that all you got Renji?" Ichigo mocked the downed reaper.

"Like hell it is!" Renji yelled as the giant snake snapped back to its wielder. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

"So you still have fight left?" Ichigo laughed, "Getsuga tensho!" As the words left his mouth a black wave of energy lined with red erupted from him swinging his zanpakuto. The wave completely overwhelmed the blast from Renji's bankai and continued in colliding with the snake. To Ichigo's surprise the snake seemed to only have taken a small amount of damage. "So you have been training," Ichigo laughs at Renji again.

"Let's finish this Ichigo," Renji said as he flash stepped away and readied for another attack.

"One more attack," Ichigo confirmed, as he said it he raised his zanpakuto straight up above his head.

"Getsuga!"

"Hikotsu!"

"Tensho!"

"Taiho!" the two reapers yelled, Renji sending Hihio Zabimaru flying straight at Ichigo and blasting a much larger blast this time. Ichigo, slashed his sword downwards and sent a bigger wave of spiritual pressure than before, towards Renji. The two attacks collided in the middle, both fighting for dominance. In the end Ichigo's won and would've hit Renji full on if not for Ichigo moving in front of said red head and stopping the attack.

"I think I've won this one," Ichigo laughed as he released his bankai and reverted to his normal shikai form.

"I'll beat you next time for sure!" Renji joked with his rival and released Hihio Zabimaru back to its completely sealed state. The two walked over to where Kisuke and Rukia were standing. Rukia was on her knee gasping for air at the immense spiritual pressures she felt. Kisuke looked stunned at how much power his former student still possessed.

"Well hat n' clogs what do you think?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I think I might actually have to use my full power to fight you," Kisuke laughed.

"If that's even enough," Ichigo laughed back. After Rukia regained her breathing they all headed upstairs. Ichigo crawled back inside his human body and went through his mental checklist to see if everything was working.

"We'll be seeing you Ichigo, Urahara," Rukia nodded at the two as she left the store to return to the soul society.

"I guess I better get going," Renji laughed as he followed Rukia. As he caught up to her she opened a senkaimon for her and Renji. They walked through it and the traditional Japanese doors closed behind them.

"Will you be returning home now Ichigo?" Kisuke asked his only guest left.

"Yeah I told my sister I would be home," Ichigo replied as he took off at a sprint from the shop.

"Something feels weird," Ichigo thought to himself as he rounded the corner. "Here goes nothing," He sighed as he tried to flash step. He knew that it wouldn't work because he was in his human form but to his surprise he flash stepped all the way home.

"That's very interesting indeed," Kisuke said back at his shop sensing what Ichigo had just done.

"Hey I'm home," Ichigo called into his house as he opened the door. On instinct he brought up his hand and caught his dad's kick in mid air.

"I see, Yuzu was telling the truth, you do have powers again," Isshin smiled at his son. He had known how much his son had missed his powers.

"How is she? She looked pretty startled when I left her," Ichigo asked.

"She's okay now but she was pretty spooked and now I see why," Your hair has changed and your eyes, and even that smile you wear now," Isshin observed.

"I'll explain after I check on Yuzu," Ichigo said as he walked past his dad and up the stairs to his sister's room. It looked like Karin was out because Yuzu was the only one in the room. "Hey," Ichigo said softly as he entered her room.

"Oh, Ichigo," she said as she sprang up from her homework to hug him then hesitated at the sight of him.

"Don't worry it's still me," He smiled warmly at her.

"I know it is, it's just gonna take some time to adjust to the new look," she said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I know my eyes look scary but I can't change them," he laughed.

"They remind me of the monster that attacked me today," she said not returning his gaze.

"That's because I had one of those monsters inside my soul, he shared his powers with me and now I took on a few of his looks," Ichigo said to her.

"What?" she gasped.

"I'll tell you that story another time," he laughed. He then stepped towards her and giving her a hug, "Now get back to your homework." As he uttered these words he exited the room and headed back downstairs. "Time to explain my powers to dad now," he sighed. He entered the kitchen to see Isshin seated at the table. He took the seat diagonally across from him.

_**Cliff hanger! I hope you all like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! And tell me if you like or dislike Ichigo's new bankai! Until next time! Enjoy! (;**_


	3. Training

_**AN: I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story, it's only been two days and I believe it's my most popular.**_

_**Hilleri94: I'm glad you like the Bankai, I got the idea from the dangai training.**_

_**Iamsomeone22: I always leave cliff-hangers so people keep coming back. And I'm glad you also like the new bankai.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and reading Review some of my other stories ha-ha! Enjoy the new chapter!**_

**Chapter 3: Training**

For the first minute, Ichigo and Isshin just stared each other down from across the table. Neither man seemed to want to initiate the conversation that needed to be had.

Finally Isshin asked, "So how did you reclaim your powers?"

"It started when we were training in the dangai, after I acquired the final getsuga tensho my hollow started taking small amounts of my powers and sealing them deep inside my soul. Due to my abnormal growth rate they quickly grew but were hidden even from me. When I used mugetsu to defeat Aizen it should've sacrificed my powers completely however due to my hollows strong will to survive Zangetsu and himself were sealed deep inside my soul with my hidden power in a sort of dormant state. Follow me so far old man?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Yup I understand so far," Isshin nodded.

"Alright, now today when Yuzu was attacked by a hollow in front of me, I felt so useless and pathetic. When I opened my eyes again I was inside my soul or inner world. As soon as I got there my inner hollow asked me what I had said. I immediately knew that I would be regaining my powers since he was there." Ichigo continued.

"How did you end up with a hollow inside your soul?" Isshin cut in quickly.

"When I was training with Urahara I had to awaken my soul reaper powers and I nearly transformed into a hollow so when I regained my powers he was created," Ichigo answered.

"And you could use his powers?" Isshin asked after.

"Only since the arrancars began showing up here in Karakura."

"I see, continue."

"I asked my hollow if Zangetsu and my soul reaper powers were there as well. He told me that my powers were too weak to even be a seated officer at the moment. Then

Zangetsu walked out from behind him and greeted me."

"Alright," Isshin said as he absorbed all the information being given to him.

"I then asked what would happen to me which my hollow answered with "I don't know but let's find out," before charging at me and fusing our souls completely together, which is what gave me my powers back. He is reason for my appearance changes but I remained the dominant personality." Ichigo finished his telling.

"It seems your reiatsu still increases constantly," Isshin laughed at his son.

"I still can't control it, it seems," Ichigo laughed back.

"So will you stay in your current state or will you gradually change back to your previous form that looked normal?" Isshin asked.

"That I'm not sure of," Ichigo responded.

"I see, well its late Ichigo go get some rest," Isshin said as he left the room turning off the lights. Ichigo followed suit and walked upstairs to his room. Before drifting off he thought to himself what his new powers will do. Without noticing he slipped into slumber. When he awoke he walked downstairs to see Karin sitting at the table with their dad, while Yuzu was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Ichigo," Yuzu greeted him with a warm smile.

"Morning Yuzu," he responded.

"Don't worry dad filled me in," Karin said from the table.

"Saves me some time," Ichigo laughed. Then there came a knock at the door. Ichigo volunteered to get it seeing as he was the closest. He opened it to see Jinta, the little red headed boy, who isn't as small as a few months ago, who works at Urahara's shop. "What's up Jinta?"

"Boss wants to see you," He said as if he was bored. He then turned and left without another word.

"Dad I'll be back," Ichigo called into the house as he left following Jinta. He decided that he'd test out the flash step again to see if it was a dream or not. Sure enough he used flash step all the way to the shop, beating Jinta back.

"Ah Ichigo nice to see you again," Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"You wanted to see me Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it's regarding your interesting new powers," Kisuke said, "It seems you can use the flash step in your human body."

"Yeah I was gonna ask you about that," Ichigo started. Before he got finish Kisuke launched him self at Ichigo. Ichigo had good reflexes before he was a soul reaper due to his constant fighting but he moved faster than any human should be able to.

"Ah it seems your spiritual pressure is so high now that it is affecting your human body as well," Kisuke analyzed

"Is that a bad thing?" Ichigo asked.

"It can be, it will attract many hollows to you and the people around you may develop spiritual awareness or be injured by the immensity of the pressure," Kisuke explained.

"So how to I control it?" Ichigo asked another question.

"With the amount you possess, it's impossible to contain it all," Kisuke answers him.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just stay away from everybody for the rest of my life?" Ichigo asked starting to get frustrated.

"No I will teach you to control the majority of it, the amount that will leak out then shouldn't be strong enough to alter anyone around you," Kisuke answers in a serious voice.

"Then let's get started," Ichigo said also in a serious tone.

"First I wanna test out a few theories," Kisuke smiled.

"What theories?" Ichigo asked suspicious of his teacher.

"Follow me," Kisuke instructed. He led Ichigo into the training room again.

"What are we doing Kisuke?" Ichigo asked. Without warning Kisuke drew his sword and launched at Ichigo. Instinctively Ichigo raised his arm up to block the attack as if he was holding Zangetsu. When Kisuke's Benihime was mere inches from Ichigo's outstretched arm Zangetsu appeared in its Shikai form. "I'm guessing this is because my spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but it is very interesting that you have the strength in your human body to withstand my attack along with the weight of your zanpakuto," Kisuke answered.

"Was that your only theory?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I would also like to see if you can still summon your hollow mask since it appears in your bankai," Kisuke said. Ichigo backed up from Kisuke and placed his hand on his face like he had done so many times in the past. Black and red spiritual pressure started forming around his hand and he pulled his hand across his face to summon the mask.

"I see you still can use it," Kisuke said seeing the white mask.

"It feels different though," Ichigo answered him.

"How so, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked intrigued.

"It doesn't feel like I'm using someone else's power," Ichigo stated.

"That is because you and your hollow fused souls, you are no longer relying on his and Zangetsu's power with that mask. You are relying on your own."

"Makes sense," Ichigo then raised Zangetsu straight up into the air, "Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted as he brought his massive sword down. Instead of the normal black and red reiatsu it was white lined by crimson. "I have his spiritual pressure while I use the mask it seems,"

"Interesting that you're spiritual pressure and his differed so greatly," Kisuke pondered.

"It was always like that," Ichigo answered.

"It seems you two are equally sharing the body, Ichigo let's have a sparring session, just shikai," Kisuke offered.

"Alright hat n' clogs," Ichigo said releasing the mask. He readied himself in a fighting stance. Kisuke said go and charged at Ichigo. He expected Ichigo to manoeuvre and attack him from the sides or behind but instead Ichigo charged him straight back using brute force to stop Kisuke in his tracks. Kisuke then changed tactics and backed up to observe Ichigo's movements. Again Ichigo charged straight for him and in place of the ever present scowl when he was fighting, a blood-thirsty smile stained his face. Kisuke took all this into account before blocking and evading Ichigo, but every time Ichigo would charge straight for him.

"That's enough Ichigo," Urahara said after an hour of their match.

"I'm just getting started," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, when you battled your hollow, how did he fight?" Kisuke asked.

"He fought like a berserker always preferring brute strength over tactics," Ichigo answered.

"I see you've adopted that fighting style as compared to your usual out manoeuvre and overwhelm tactic."

"I didn't even notice," Ichigo said.

"Let's continue," Kisuke said eager to learn more.

_**AN: So tell me what you think? I preferred hollow Ichigo's berserker like style more and because he's got the strength to use it, it works! Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! Review and tell me your ideas on anything you might wanna see in future chapters and I'll see what I can do.**_


	4. Control, Somewhat

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Schools getting retarded and I've just been really busy with Christmas and all that. Here's the next chapter to Ichigo Born Anew. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 4: Control, Somewhat**

It had been almost a week of Urahara's training on control. Ichigo hoped he was doing well but he suspected he wasn't. He had explained to Isshin what he would be doing and then returned to the shop.

"My, my Ichigo your making progress," Urahara said from his seat atop a large boulder.

"I am?" Ichigo asked not entirely believing him.

"Yes, now you're only emitting captain level reiatsu," Urahara laughed from behind his fan.

"Ugh I'll never get the hang of this," Ichigo growled frustrated. He went back into the meditation pose he had been in for days now. Focusing on his spirit energy, attempting to limit the amount that left his body. Then he remembered Kenpachi's eye patch. "Hey hat n' clogs!" He shouted to his teacher.

"Hmm?" Kisuke responded.

"Can you make something like Kenpachi's eye patch?" Ichigo asked with a bit of hope.

"I suppose I could but I don't think eye patches are all that cool today," Kisuke said sarcastically.

"No make it into something that no one will notice!" Ichigo shouts getting annoyed.

"I'll start on it now," and with that Kisuke was off to wherever he went to create things. Ichigo began trying to control his reiatsu once again. Ichigo had a scowl on his face which made him look like that old him somewhat. Without realizing it he slipped into his inner world.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said in his flat tone.

"Old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo questioned. "Damn I wasn't trying to get here."

"What were you trying to do then?" Zangetsu asked.

"I'm trying to learn to control my spiritual pressure," Ichigo sighed standing up.

"Ahh I see," Zangetsu said.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Ichigo asked his zanpakuto.

"Just keep doing what you have been, you will eventually get better at it," the spirit answered.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he exited his inner world. Back in the real world he was still in the form for meditation. He felt his spiritual pressure start to decrease how much was let off. Already he was beginning to sense others with spiritual pressure around him. First Urahara then Tessai, next Jinta and Ururu. He felt relieved that he was finally starting to see progress. Over the next few days he stayed in the training room. Tessai brought him food but other than that he was un bothered. After three days Kisuke made an appearance.

"Ichigo I've finished the little device you wanted," Kisuke said holding something wrapped in cloth.

"Thanks Kisuke," Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Wow Ichigo, I only feel the spiritual pressure of about the level of Captain Yamamoto's lieutenant," he commented.

"Really?" Ichigo asked excited at his accomplishment.

"But I'll still give you this," Kisuke said as he revealed the device that was wrapped in cloth. At first glance it looked like an ordinary wrist band type thing but with closer inspection Ichigo could see tiny mouths similar to the ones on Kenpachi's eye patch lining the inside of the band. "Try it on I want to test if it works."

"Alright," Ichigo said as he slipped it on. As soon as it was in place Ichigo felt it start to absorb his excess spirit energy.

"So it does work," Kisuke smiled.

"Thank you Kisuke," Ichigo nodded back to his teacher.

"Now I only feel about a third seat's level of spiritual pressure, you should be fine to go home now," Kisuke said.

"I'm on my way," Ichigo said as he flash stepped upstairs then out the door.

"This is getting very interesting indeed," Kisuke said thinking to himself.

_**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. The creative juices just aren't flowing today. Well anyways hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.**_


	5. Showdown (no contest)

_AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but my friend gave me an idea for another story. But now I have an idea. Hope all of my dear readers enjoy and always review, I don't mind constructive criticism. _

**Chapter 5: Showdown (no contest)**

Urahara's Shop

"His flash step that incredible," Kisuke said to himself in his store's basement.

"That was incredibly fast even for him," Yoruichi added from behind him.

"I know," Kisuke agreed.

"And his spiritual pressure, I could barely sense it," Yoruichi added.

"On his own he can suppress a lot of it, he only leaks the amount of the lieutenant from the first division," Kisuke laughed.

"I only felt the pressure of someone of third seat level," Yoruichi said.

"I designed a device like Kenpachi's eye patch for him," Kisuke answered.

"I see," Yoruichi pondered.

"I wonder how this new control will influence his fighting abilities," Kisuke added.

Somewhere Over Karakura

Ichigo's white hair whipped in the wind. He was flash stepping through the air, which was a stupid choice due to he was still inside his human body. He was passing over his school when he felt the familiar pressure of a hollow.

"Let's take care of this," Ichigo smirked. In an instant he made a ninety degree turn and raced off to where the hollow was. As he neared he saw that it was a large beast-like hollow that was chasing the soul of a young boy.

"Time to die," Ichigo said as he landed in front of the charging hollow. Without a second thought Ichigo raised his hand up and stopped the hollow dead in its tracks. He summoned Zangetsu and lazily swung downward across the bone-like mask of the hollow. Surprisingly Zangetsu then struck the ground and lodged itself it. As the hollow disintegrated Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the ground. 'I didn't swing that hard did I?' Ichigo thought.

"Thank you mister," the soul said to Ichigo.

"No problem kid," Ichigo smiled and performed konso on him. After the boy disappeared Ichigo started walking home. After 15 minutes he reached his house. When he grabbed the door handle he felt his father's spiritual pressure readying for an attack. With inhuman speed Ichigo swung open the door a caught his father's punch that was aimed for his face. "Too slow old man," Ichigo smirked then delivered a swift jab to Isshin's ribs.

"Wow, what a change in suck little time," Isshin commented.

"I wonder if you would even stand a chance," Ichigo baited.

"You really want to challenge me?" Isshin laughed.

"Yeah I do," Ichigo replied.

"I know a place we can fight all out," Isshin said seriously.

"Let's go," Ichigo smiled making him resemble his hollow. Without another word Isshin grabbed Ichigo and dragged him upstairs. Once they were there he told Ichigo to leave his body in his room and meet him in his own room. Ichigo, wanting to fight and test his strength, did so immediately. As he entered his father's room he saw a senkaimon opening in the room.

"In the soul society we can have some fun," Isshin smiled.

"I know," Ichigo's smiled widened. As it finished opening both of the Kurosaki's walked through. Once they arrived in the Soul Society they both flash stepped to Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo beat Isshin by quite a bit. "Let's do this," Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu. Isshin drew Engetsu and released it.

"Look familiar?" Isshin asked as he held out his released zanpakuto.

"Looks like mine, but I wonder, is it anywhere near as strong?" Ichigo countered.

"Let's begin," Isshin shouted. With that the two charged each other. Remembering what Urahara had said Ichigo formed a strategy on the spot. As Zangetsu and Engetsu clashed the two stopped each other in their tracks. Ichigo pushed back Isshin then charged head on for another clash. He used this tactic of berserking for a while. Isshin thinking he knew Ichigo's style tried flash stepping around his son.

'He's so slow,' Ichigo laughed in his mind, 'Time to see just how fast I am.' Isshin charged Ichigo from behind and slashed downward. In his eyes he saw his Engetsu slash right through Ichigo. He was startled when his blade hit the ground.

"The Ichigo in front of him faded away. "An afterimage?" Isshin yelled and frantically began searching all around for Ichigo. He realized too late that Ichigo was above him and before he could look up he felt the flat side of Zangetsu slam onto the top of his head and he was greeted by a world of black.

Isshin awoke lying on the ground. As he sat up he saw a smug Ichigo sitting a few meters away from him.

"Looks like you won this round," Isshin admitted whilst rubbing the bruise developing on his head.

"Yea I have," Ichigo laughed as he stood up and started laughing excessively, rubbing in his victory.

"Now it's my turn for a rematch," Renji called from a good twenty feet away.

"You sure your pride can take losing again Renji?" Ichigo smirked.

"Are you sure yours can?" Renji argued.

"Let's go Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he drew Zangetsu. Renji drew Zabimaru and released it as well before charging in.

"I see you've been training Renji," Ichigo said as Renji was holding his ground against Ichigo.

"So have you. I don't feel a massive spiritual pressure coming off of you any longer," Renji laughed.

"You won't wanna see my power being fully released yet," Ichigo smirked. Renji then flash stepped behind Ichigo hoping to catch him off guard but was disappointed when Ichigo blocked his strike without even looking. Renji attempted again but to the same result. Suddenly he felt a pain in his rib and noticed he was flying through the air. He manoeuvred to see Ichigo had delivered a jab to his ribs with his fist. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared again and reappeared to deliver a strong kick, sending Renji into the ground.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted and from the bottom of the crater the skeleton snake rose up. A familiar red blast came from its mouth. Ichigo laughed as he deflected the blast into the sky. He was caught slightly off guard when the giant snake charged at him and tackled him pushing him back across the hilltop.

"Not bad Renji," Ichigo commented.

"Thanks," Renji smirked.

"Now it's my turn," Ichigo grinned and his yellow eyes lit up with delight.


End file.
